Question: Of the numbers $\frac{7}{10}, \frac{4}{5}$ and $\frac{3}{4}$, which number is the arithmetic mean of the other two?
Solution: The arithmetic mean must be between the other two numbers, so we find the middle quantity by putting the fractions in a comparable form. We have $\frac{7}{10}, \frac{4}{5}=\frac{8}{10}, \frac{3}{4}=\frac{7.5}{10}$. The middle quantity is $\frac{7.5}{10}$, so the arithmetic mean is $\boxed{\frac34}$. Our answer makes sense since $7.5$ is the arithmetic mean of $7$ and $8$.